Supergirl: Origins
by ButterflyMiko
Summary: Leslie just wants a normal life, but with powers, she can't have that. Then she runs into Danny and chaos ensues.
1. Sickness

I glared at my reflection. Why was I getting so sick? I really should go home.

No. I had to stay in school. My brother would kill me if I missed any school.

I coughed. Crap. I couldn't stop coughing.

I stumbled out of the classroom, running into some random new kid.

"Are you okay?" he seemed to say, but his voice was far away.

I banged against a wall, and my eyes opened again.

"I-I'm fine," I muttered. "Where am I again?"

"On the second floor, north hallway," said a passing student randomly.

"Oh okay, thanks!" I yelled back sarcastically.

"Are you sure you're okay?" the kid I had run into was still there, and he was…talking to me? How annoying.

"I said I'm f-" I broke into coughing again.

"Come on, let's go see the nurse," he said.

"But-" I considered for a moment. "Okay."

"You have a fever of 102," the nurse said.

"I what?" I said, the thermometer falling out of my mouth.

"You need to go home," the nurse continued. "I'll call your mom."

I sat up straight. "No way. I mean, can't I just stay the rest of the day, please?"

The nurse laughed. "If only all the other freshman were as excited about school as you are, Leslie!"

"I'm here, Ms. Duboi," my best friend Jade said, coming in.

"Yes, I wanted you to get Leslie's things, and her homework," replied the nurse.

"Who the heck are you?" Jade said to the kid who had brought me in.

"I don't know who he is, he just made me come here," I said.

"My name's Danny," he replied. "And I'm only here because they never told me I could leave."

"That's really caring," Jade said, an edge in her voice.

"Shut up, Jade," I said. "I'm too tired to do anything about it, but please don't beat up the new kid."

"I've been here the whole year," he said indignatly.

"He's not worth my time anyway," Jade said. "Besides, he helped out my best friend. That puts him in my good books."

"Time to go," said the nurse, followed closely by my nervous-looking mom.

"Sweetheart, are you okay?" Mom asked me.

"I'll be fine…" I said, then fell asleep.


	2. New Neighbors

I got up and looked out the window. The new neighbors were all moved in. I could see a bedroom from my window. It looked like mine, except it was blue-which my parents wouldn't allow for my room, since I'm a girl.

I sighed, and was about to let the curtain fall back into place when I saw someone at the window. It was the boy from school!

I wondered if he had heard the rumors about me and Jade. How we were part of a gang-even if I was trying to get out of it. It was quite the negative accomplishment for a fourteen-year-old.

I dropped the curtain before he saw me. He probably didn't know I lived next door. I laughed to myself.

I hope he doesn't see me and Jade go to work tonight, I thought.

Thinking about Chiass (the gang) reminded me of how mad I was at my boyfriend, Chris. Make that ex-boyfriend. He had gone off to college and left me here. And last weekend I had gone to visit him only to find out he was out with a new girl.

I banged on the wall with my fist. A little too loudly, because a few seconds later I heard footsteps in the hallway. I jumped in bed.

"Honey, are you okay?" asked my mom.

I coughed in response.

"Well, I hope you don't mind, but we're having guests for dinner," she continued.

"The new neighbors," I whispered, because my throat was too sore to talk. "I want to meet them."

"You can't," replied my mom firmly. "You are to stay in your room until you're better."

"Yes ma'am." Yeah right.


	3. Dinner Guests

I was reading the comics from the paper my mom had bought me when the Fentons arrived.

I had dressed out of my school uniform by now, and I was wearing green shorts and a gray shirt. Typical gym uniform for my school.

I peeked out of my door. There they were, a normal family. A mom, a dad, a brother, and a sister. I closed my door.

I could hear my parents going on about how low the crime rate was and blah blah. Suddenly my window opened behind me.

Without turning around, I said, "Hi Jade. You really ought to stop sneaking around other people's houses."

"Came to see the sickly one," she replied. "You ought to be in bed."

She put her hands on her hips.

"Why were you spying on the kitchen?" she asked, gesturing to the door that I closed.

"The new kid and his family just moved in next door and they came over for dinner."

"And you're not allowed to check it out. How lame. I'm going to see."

I grabbed her wrist when she was halfway to the door. "No, you're not."

"Why?"

"Cuz you're not supposed to be here. And I'm not going to get in trouble for-"

The door opened.

"Hello?" It was Danny.

"Hi," Jade and I chorused.

"What are you doing here?" he was looking at Jade.

"Aw, didn't you miss me?" she grinned.

"Shut up Jade," I replied. "And you really should leave now."

"But I was just having fun," she said through clenched teeth.

She was trying to glare at him, but he didn't look at her. Instead he looked like he was trying to figure out why I was standing there.

"I know, I'm supposed to be in bed," I said. "But I'm not really that si-"

I started coughing again.

Jade made a face and climbed out the window. "See you tonight-I mean, later!"

"Great," I said, going back to my bed and sitting down. "Leave me to explain."

"It's okay, I'll leave," Danny said to me. "You're sick. And you really shouldn't go anywhere tonight, by the way."

I made a face at him. "I have to work."

"How did you get a job at fourteen?"

"Um…hardship license?"

He gave me a look. A look that says "I know you're lying."

"My mom's coming," I lied. "I'll tell you later."


	4. Sneak Out

Hey!" Jade stepped in through the window. "You aren't too sick to go tonight, are you?"

"No way," I replied. "Hey did you hear the noises?"

"What noises?" she asked.

"Next door," I peeked through the curtain.

I gasped. The light was off but there was a shadow at the window. Was he looking at me?

Jade came over and looked too. She waved.

"Oh come on!" she said to me. "Like he's going to do anything. It's not like he can follow us. We have a ride."

"A stolen ride."

"But a ride, nonetheless."

I tied back my long brown hair and went out the other window.

"Did you lock your bedroom door?" asked Jade.

"Yes," I replied.

We locked my window and got on Jade's stolen motorcycle. We put on helmets. My brother was watching from an upstairs window.

I waved. He didn't approve of what we did every night, but he always looked out for me.

We turned on the motorcycle and rode off.

Danny saw Leslie leave. He didn't know where she was going, but he did know he had to follow her. She was really sick!

He changed into his ghost form and followed her from the air. Where was she going? Downtown? The warehouse district.

That was a big warehouse.

It had high security for a warehouse. They were using key cards to get in. And they were dressed all in black.

Danny landed in the front of the building where the girls had gone in. He phased through, but stayed invisible.

There was Leslie and Jade standing with some other teenagers in black. An adult man was giving them orders:

"Maree, Sylan, here's your assignment."

He handed them a sheet of paper, and they left.

Danny followed them.

An alarm on my watch went off. I looked at it. "GHOST ALERT," it said.

"Jade, check this out," I said, showing her.

"There isn't really a ghost," she said. "It's probably just a malfunction with the equipment."

I pressed a button on the watch, and a scanner went off around the room. It beeped when it closed in on the corner.

"I-Is someone there?" I asked, then started coughing again.

"Do you really think you should be working when you're that sick?" asked the boy who had randomly appeared.


	5. Ghostboy

Who's the kid?" Jade asked. "You sure do attract random boys."

"Who are you?" I asked the boy, ignoring Jade.

"I'm Danny Phantom," he replied.

"Oh crap," Jade said. "This kid is our assignment."

"Well I was going to quit anyway," I replied. "I'm not going to waste some kid who didn't do anything to me."

"You can't just quit!"

"Why can't I?"

"Because quitters have to suffer the consequences," said a tall woman. "Which one of you is quitting, and which one triggered the alert?"

"I'm quitting," I said, and Jade elbowed me in the ribs. "And this boy triggered your alert."

But he was gone.

The alarm went off, but I didn't want to get up. I was sore all over.

Mom came in.

"Honey, do you think you can go to school today?" she asked me.

I groaned in response.

"Okay, I'll see you when I get you off of work."

Okay, so my mom didn't notice how beat up I was, but someone was bound to. And that someone was Danny Fenton. He came over after school with my homework.

"Hey," he said.

"H-Hi," I replied. "Where's Jade?"

"She said to tell you that she wouldn't bring you anything after what you did last night."

"What?" I said. "That's lame."

"You look…worse."

"Yeah, I fell out of a window. Don't tell my mom."

"I won't. But what really happened?"

"You saw me leave, didn't you?"

"Yep."

"Well…I guess you've heard the rumors. They're true. I was in a gang, and I quit last night, so they beat me up. They would've killed me if it wasn't for Jade."

"You were in a gang?" he exclaimed. "Why doesn't anyone ever stop you?"

"No one cares, except my brother, and he decided to let me do it. It was kind of a big deal a long time ago."

"But you got hurt!" he exclaimed.

"This is better then stealing and beating people up who didn't do anything to me."

Suddenly, an alarm went off.

"What's that?" I wondered. "Check the night stand drawer."

Danny opened the drawer and handed me the watch that was beeping.

I looked at it.

"That's…weird," I said. "It says 'ghost alert.'

"T-That is pretty weird," he looked nervous about something.

"I wonder…" I said. "Maybe that ghost I met at work came home with me! That would be so cool!"

"Um…yeah…" Danny looked distracted.

"I forgot to tell you," I said. "I met a ghost last night. His name was Danny, just like you. He kind of…looked like you too."

He laughed. "It was really late at night, though. Don't you think you might have been seeing things?"

I laughed too, but a bit uncertainly. "Probably…"


	6. Hospital

After he left we went to the doctor's.

"You still have a high fever," said the doctor. "I'm afraid you need to stay here until your fever drops."

I was dizzy.

The next thing I knew, I was in a hospital gown, and laying in a hospital bed. I hated my room.

Some doctors and nurses came in my room and wheeled me to another room. They picked me up and put me in a tub filled with ice.

My temperature dropped two degrees and they took me out again and brought me back to my room, through the double doors that read: ICU.

My brother was always there. He hardly slept, and I had to make sure the nurse brought extra food, and that he ate.

Danny visited too; he was the only one outside of family who did. We talked a lot, when I could talk. But I kept getting worse, and eventually I had to be on a respirator.

That's when the nightmares started.


	7. Getting Better

I dreamed that of my own funeral. My family was there, and so was Danny. Jade didn't go. Everyone was crying.

They left flowers on my grave. I was crying too by the time the dream was over.

I woke up in a cold sweat.

I turned to my brother.

"Cohaku?" I said, waking him.

"Yes?" he replied.

"Can you do something for me?"

It was an ordinary day. Danny was going to visit Leslie in the hospital.

He was worried about her. She was getting worse. The doctors never said anything, but he was afraid she might be dying.

He went in to the hospital, and checked in at the desk. A nurse came up to him.

"I'm sorry, but Leslie Maree isn't here anymore," she said.

"What do you mean?" Danny exclaimed.

"She had a miraculous recovery! She went home a few hours ago."

Danny left immediately. He had to see this for himself.


	8. Break

Danny burst into my room about an hour after I had gotten home. I was in regular clothes again.

"W-What's going on?" he asked me.

"I'm better," I laughed a little bit.

"Tell me what really happened," Danny said in serious, no-nonsense voice.

I looked down. "Danny, it-it's like this. I don't want you to know. I think you might hate me."

He laughed. "You know I don't hate you."

I stared at him for a second. "Fine. But only because you're stubborn. Just to warn you though, this information might endanger you. You still want to hear it?"

He nodded.

"Okay, well, I sort of…had my brother steal an experiment from Chiass called the Cure."

"What? Why would you do that? You made yourself into a science project!"

"It was my last hope."

"I was going to do something-"

"You couldn't have done anything any different, Danny. I'm okay now. That's all that matters."

He just stared at me.

"I thought you were done with all of that."

"All of what?"

"Stealing, crime, general bad stuff. I thought you were on my side."

"I am on your side."

He just left.


	9. Over

They're moving," she said to me again.

I just stared at her. "No…that's so stupid!"

I ran to the door, pushing past Jade, who was trying not to laugh.

It was true. After only two weeks, they were packing up into a moving van and going on their way. The daughter, Jazz, looked my way and waved, but Danny wouldn't meet my eyes.

I knew that I, indirectly, was the reason why they were moving. I also knew there was nothing I could do. I closed the door and went back inside. It was over.


End file.
